


Red Gold

by Tiryn



Category: Undertale, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Apartment, Apartment management, Asexual OC, Asexual skeletons, Body snatching, F/F, F/M, Finding home, Gen, M/M, Monsterphobia, OC is not a pacifist, asexual robot, asriel is alive, frisk is adorable, frisk uses they/them pronouns, monster hate, more will be added as story progresses, post-true pacifist run
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-07 05:39:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5445260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiryn/pseuds/Tiryn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Monsters are roaming around now. It doesn't bother me - why should it? They are my new customers and employees. Honestly, it just gives me an excuse to kick out the riff-raff it's because one of my rules are 'No Discrimination.' This includes skeletons, dinosaurs, humanoid fish, humanoid animals in general and what have you.</p>
<p>So why am I coming back to this mess in my apartment complex?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Messes to Clean Up

**Author's Note:**

> What am I doing with myself? Ugh...  
> I am complete and utter trash, so I've decided to become even more trashy by writing a fanfic for the Undertale fandom :D  
> I do not own anything that is familiar - this is just for entertainment purposes and for my trashy self.  
> Enjoy!!

_**Messes To Clean Up** _

* * *

"Um, ma'am, if you would please follow the rules given here, then you will find that there is nothing wrong wi-"

"Young man, I know the rules!" The woman at the counter glared at the man behind the check-in counter. It was strange for an apartment complex to have a check-in counter, but the owner wanted to give jobs to those that needed it, so she created a few jobs in the building to help out. "I want those  _things_ out of this building this instant!"

The concierge frowned at her and sighed. This would not be the first 'complaint' that this woman had lodged against the new tenants, but he wished that the owner could come and take care of it. This was becoming a bit much, to be honest.

"Hey, something wrong?" Both humans turned to see that one of the new tenants was there. He was a short skeleton with a blue jacket, black shorts and pink slippers on. The concierge smiled at him, remembering being greeted with puns by the short skeleton named Sans.

"It's nothing, Mr. Skeleton. How may I help you?" The woman screeched at being ignored once again and rounded on Sans, pointing at him with a sneer on her face.

"I will not be ignored! You things are taking over this complex and I want it fixed immediately!" Sans' smile slipped a little, his eyes dimming. As much as he wanted to simply throw the bitch out a window, he couldn't because she was human and Frisk would not be very happy with him if he did something like that.

So, the skeleton sighed and waited for the human to be done with her tirade. Honestly, what was she doing here complaining? One of the rules clearly stated _**No Discrimination**_. It didn't elaborate, but after seeing several monsters wondering around the building happily, Toriel and the entire group kind of took over a whole floor. There was just one room down the hall that was taken, but Sans didn't worry about it. Whoever it was never left their room and bothered him or his brother.

Then he saw that Marcus, the concierge, pale at something behind him. Sans did not get a chance to see what exactly made him pale like that because a female voice interrupted the rude woman's tirade.

"Mrs. Jackson, how lovely it is to see you again." A woman with dirty blonde hair and bright green eyes stood next to Sans, and Sans could see that she meant business. Then Mrs. Jackson paled.

Sans wondered who this woman was.

"A-Alexa, you're back from your vacation! How are you?"

"I am doing well, thank you. The vacation was well deserved, but I see that I have come back at a very good time. Marcus, what is Mrs. Jackson's complaint?"

Sans was very confused. Wasn't stuff like that confidential? However, Marcus jumped to obey her and was... Relieved?

"Mrs. Jackson has filed seven complaints against the new tenants while being fully aware of the rules."

"Well I never-"

"Which rule has she been violating?"

"The rule stating that there is to be no discrimination, ma'am."

Alexa smiled and nodded at Marcus, who sank into his chair gratefully. The blonde then turned to Mrs. Jackson and glared. "Mrs. Jackson, the day you moved in, I was very clear on each and every single rule. The no discrimination rule was emphasized, as I have no tolerance for such things. I will have to give you a one month notice to move out and pay all bills that you owe to the establishment."

Sans was very much enjoying the show. This was much better than Frisk trying to teach Undyne some game they learned in school.

Mrs. Jackson sputtered a bit, but left the office, an embarrassed blush painting her face.

"Good riddance." Alexa muttered. Sans glanced over at that moment and was surprised to see a smile on her face. "I apologize for her rudeness. It's not often that people of her caliber come through the door, but it happens. My name is Alexa Barlin, I am the owner of the Winter Apartment Complex. Are you one of the new tenants?"

Sans's smile widened back to normal and shook the outstretched hand offered to him. "Yo. I'm Sans the Skeleton." He was not prepared with a whoopee cushion this time, but he hoped that he would be next time. If he was to be honest, Alex caught him a little off guard. She seemed to sneak in on him - nobody has done that in a very long time.

"It's nice to meet you, Mr. Skeleton." Her smile grew, as if she was happy to see him specifically. "I'll let you be for now. I have to go and check in with the other tenants. I hope to see you around." Alexa then promptly left, causing Marcus to let out a sigh of relief. Sans turned to Marcus with one raised brow (Marcus still did not know how a skull managed it, but Sans and Papyrus somehow managed to do it), silently asking what was that.

"Here, I'll take your complaint now." Sans handed the slip of paper to Marcus, who quickly punched it in. "Sorry, we'll get the window fixed right away."

"How mu-"

"No charge, Sans." Marcus smiled. "Dealing with that lady today should be all you have to deal with for now. Sorry for all of that."

Sans looked down the hall that Alexa walked down. "Is that really the owner?"

Marcus grinned, looking delighted. "Yeah, and she's amazing! Miss Barlin personally interviews every single one of her employees and checks on all new tenants so that they are aware of the rules and to see if they are comfortable or not." He smiled fondly, looking like he was thinking back on a memory. "She helped me out of a real bad jam once."

Sans leaned forward, not really that interested, but trying to appear polite. "Oh?"

The young man nodded. "I was part of a gang that once ruled this part of town. I was young, pretty stupid actually, and thought that I could get into the elite ranks by challenging the leader to a fight." He scoffed, shaking his head at his own stupidity. "That guy had not lost a fight in five years and I thought my small fifteen year old self would finally be the one to beat him. Needless to say, he whooped my ass but SPAREd me for some stupid reason." Marcus jabbed a finger down the hall Alexa went. "Then this spitfire walks up and heals me, then proceeds to chew me out for doing something so stupid. She then wrangled the information out of me - it took her two hours for me to say a damn thing - and left with a baseball bat in her hand. I went home and didn't hear from her for a while." He then chuckled. To be honest, Sans was also finding interest in the story. The Alexa that he met and the one being told in the story seemed to be complete opposites so far. "The entire gang came to my front door and formally apologized for the way they treated me. They brought all this food and my mom was so happy to see my 'friends.' Thankfully, no one told her otherwise. They didn't bother me again afterwards, or anyone for that matter. The entire gang was disbanded as far as I know, and no other gang has tried to set foot here." He sighed and stretched a bit, feeling his sore muscles loosen. "My family was really poor, so I went looking for Miss Barlin and thanked her then asked if she knew if anybody was hiring me. She hired me on the spot." His fond smile softened his face a little.

Sans realized that the kid must have really cared for this woman.

"I've been here ever since, working through another job and school. I've also tried to pay off the life debt I owe her, but she smacked me round the head and told me to keep the money and keep working." Marcus's smile grew. "She means well, even if she's a bit scary. Definitely not a pacifist, but she won't start a fight unless you start one with her." He looked over at the telephone as it rang. "Hey, I gotta take this. Have a good day, Mr. Skeleton!"

"Thanks." Sans walked off, having a little more information. Well, that would explain her stats. They kept glitching when she was defending him, but her LV went straight down to zero once the woman left, but her EXP stayed a steady 50, though he could swear it glitched between zero and 100 occasionally. She was... strange, but as long as she didn't harm his brother or any of his friends, he thought he could be okay with her.

* * *

Frisk opened the door at the knock and looked up at the strange human woman standing there. She smiled and knelt down so they didn't have to look up at her. It wasn't that high, honestly - she was only a couple inches shorter than Sans, and he was only five foot eight. "Hello. My name is Alexa Barlin and I'm the owner of the Winter Apartment Complex. Are you the owner of this apartment?" Frisk shook his head and pointed behind him, where Toriel, Queen of Monsters (she never really gave up the title, after all), was walking up, looking quite surprised. "Thank you very much." Frisk nodded shyly and then proceeded to hide behind Toriel's dress.

"Hello, my name is Alexa Barlin. I'm the owner of the apartment complex. I wanted to make sure that you guys were settling in and to go over all the rules."

"Why, come in, come in! My name is Toriel, it is very nice to meet you! I am sorry to say that my other son and boyfriend are not home for the moment."

"No, no, it's perfectly fine, Miss Toriel."

Alexa already liked Toriel.

Toriel, however, had differing opinions on who Alexa was. Her soul was... unlike any other that she had seen. It was beautiful, yes, but the colors were so strange. Toriel could tell that it was originally a purple shade, but it was streaked in red and, disturbingly, black. What disturbed her even more was the color her soul glowed.

It was gold. A bright, steady gold.

Toriel had seen colors of all kind cross her eyes when she was a Queen and then an Ambassador, but gold? That was rare within itself - she didn't know it could be a soul color. She had to be careful about this one - Miss Barlin could be any kind of person.

"Thank you, Mrs. Toriel. Okay, just let me ask you some questions..." They spent ten minutes talking about how Toriel and Frisk, who was the child as Alexa had learned, had settled in so far, when they came by, how they found her establishment, and any complaints or compliments they had about the establishment. Alexa smiled as she crossed off a checklist in front of them. "I'm glad you're enjoying your stay so far, Mrs. Toriel. I just need to go over the rules with you and then I will leave you and your child alone for the time being, though I would like to come by and meet the other two tenants." Toriel nodded. She had relaxed throughout the conversation, seeing as how Miss Barlin meant no harm to either her or Frisk.

That could change any time, though, so she kept her guard up.

"I have a few rules, but they are only for the residents. The other rules are standard regulation with all apartment complexes and buildings. Here's the packet concerning the latter." Toriel was handed a blue packet that was three pages long. She looked through it to see that it was very well organized and easy to read and understand. Even Frisk could read this if he tried! "Now then, here are the rules that I have installed in this establishment." Toriel was then handed a single pink sheet and was surprised to see that there weren't very many personal rules to follow.

"The first five that I have listed deal with how each tenant is to treat each other and those working here and quiet hours. The workers include front desk, cleaners, chefs, and me, plus others if necessary. The last one is the one I want to pull your attention to." At the bottom of the list, in big, bold letters, was this rule:

**6\. No Discrimination**

"This, to me, is the most important rule I have in this establishment. This includes those of color, disability, age - though I do have legal restrictions on that one - and, most importantly, whether they are a monster or not. I do not care who or what you are - if you are kind to my tenants and workers and pay your rent on time, then you may stay here." Toriel looked up, a little shocked, to see Miss Barlin smiling at her. "You are not the first, and more than likely not the last, monster who has gone through here looking for a place to stay. I want you to be as comfortable and as safe as possible, so please stay as long as you would like."

"Thank you, miss." Both women looked down at Frisk, who was giving Alexa a small smile. Alexa replied, smiling at the cute child before here, "you are very much welcome."

She then stood up from the couch in which they sat and smiled even wider. "Well, that's all that I wanted to talk to you about. You seem like a kind person, and take good care of your children. I hope you have a good stay here and, if you need anything you can come get me or talk to whoever is manning the front desk at the moment." Toriel shook Alexa's hand and smiled. She liked this human so far. There was nothing to worry about, since Alexa did not give her anything to worry about. "I'll be in room 221B - the top floor, if you want to know - whenever you need me, alright?"

"Of course, Miss Barlin! Please, come by again soon!"

"I'll see if I can. Have a good evening."

Alexa hummed as she went to the next door, which she noticed had two nameplates on it. "Dr. Alphys and Undyne, huh? Okay, cool." She knocked and waited as she heard someone stumbling on the other side and something crashing. Alexa hoped that nothing was broken, because that would just be another mess she had to clean up.

The door opened and she looked down to see a yellow dinosaur-like monster looking at her nervously wearing a lab coat. Alexa smiled as she greeted... it looked female, so she was going to go with female pronouns. "Hello, ma'am, my name is Alexa Barlin. I'm the owner of the apartment complex. May I see both of the residents of this apartment please?"

"O-oh, u-um, w-w-wait here, please." Alexa had to admit that the dinosaur monster was adorable as fuck.

"Please, take all the time you need." She smiled at Alexa nervously and shuffled back to where the other resident was. "Hey, babe, who's at the door?" Alexa's smile turned into a grin hearing another female voice. Aw, they're together. That's cute.

Some whispers were exchanged and another monster walked up to the door. If Alexa was honest with herself, the walking fish monster was pretty damn hot, even with an eye patch on. "Sup?" She was looking at the human carefully, as if ready to defend if Alexa was going to attack.

For a moment, Alexa was angry that humanity would treat fellow people this way, but washed it away. That was not a thought that she should dread on for the moment.

"Hello. My name is Alexa Barlin, the owner of the apartment complex. May I come in?" The human could see that the fish woman had hesitated, but opened the door wider and invited her in. "Thank you." Alexa reached into the bag and pulled out the same papers as the ones she had Toriel. "All I need is a few questions answered and to go over some rules if you would please..."

After Alexa asked the same questions as before and explained the rules, she left the happy couple (the fish woman was Undyne and the dinosaur was Dr. Alphys, as Alexa had learned) and went on her way, happy to leave another pair of happy tenants. It had already been a couple of hours since she came, and it was getting late.

Alexa frowned down at her watch and sighed.

"Well, no need to go and wake up anybody else. Time to go and unpack before heading to bed." She thought about the events of the day and frowned. "And I need to get Mrs. Jackson's notice before I head to bed. I can't wait to get rid of her."

She climbed the stairs, yawning a little bit. There were two elevators in the building, but Alexa preferred to climb the stairs. It helped her think and she had less of a chance of encountering any body after a long day of work.

She sighed as she walked in and was greeted by two annoyed cats. Chuckling, she knelt down and petted them. "Hello, you little rascals. I'm home."

She sat down after a bit with a glass of red wine, letting her cats climb over her and purr. "Here's to being home, again."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited December 25, 2015 for spelling mistakes and to add a couple of things.


	2. Ketchup Bottles Galore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alexa meets Papyrus and thinks he's one of the most adorable people/monsters to ever exist. She also confronts Mrs. Jackson. It doesn't go over very well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ADDED: Holy shit, I am so sorry that it took so long to bring this out!! To be honest, I kind of lost inspiration a bit :( Which is always awful, but I'm back!! I promise that the next chapter will be out soon after this one :)
> 
> Still complete and absolute trash.
> 
> Doing all of this typing by phone is... Interesting to say in the least.
> 
> Also, Mrs. Jackson is a song reference.

 

> **_Ketchup Bottles Galore_ **

* * *

Today was a new day.

Alexa sighed and attempted to sleep, but her cats were nuzzling her for food. Alexa knew these cats long enough to know that they wouldn't leave her alone until they were fed. She sometimes regretted spoiling the furballs, but they were hers, and they were adorable, so she dealt with it. And spoil them to death.

She set out the two food bowls for the spoiled balls of fur and eyed the paperwork that was sitting on the kitchen counter.

It was the paperwork that Alexa needed Mrs. Jackson to fill out. Everything was outlined and highlighted already - thankfully, Alexa had the foresight to at least have some kind of outline for when things like yesterday's situation happened. A headache started to from at Alexa's temple. Why did she allow the woman to stay again?

Ah yes, that bleeding heart that Alexa had, no matter how hard she tried to get rid of it or kill it. To be fair, it had given her interesting experiences, but still.

If Alexa was honest with herself, she had been looking for a reason to kick out the concubine. She had received several complaints about her late night escapades with... Well it didn't matter who, but Alexa knew that the woman was fucking at least seven different males on a weekly basis, but she got them out before anyone saw them, so Alexa couldn't exactly kick her out for that. The woman did enjoy Miss Jackson's face when she received the first few warnings (that was a ride and a half).

Yet, here they were, and Alexa was finally going to kick her out for officially breaking an important rule. Miss Jackson should be thankful that Alexa was kind enough to allow her to stay long enough to find somewhere else to live.

The door locked behind her, and Alexa had the sudden thought that she should at least bring her bat, but shook it off. There was no need for the worn wood, and it wasn't like her earlier days, where every corner she turned someone was out for her ass.

The door before her was well kept, and Alexa was silently thankful that Mrs. Jackson didn't leave any physical evidence of her sexual escapades. There were children in the building, after all.

Alexa knocked, not knowing if the woman was in today or not. If she was at her job, then there was nothing else that Alexa could do but wait for her to come back. She never did figure out what it was Miss Jackson did for a living, but it wasn't her place to ask that at all. Scoffing, Alexa put the official kick out paper (as she called it anyways - just a bit of humor to brighten up her day) in the door, wedging it right above the door knob so that it wouldn't be missed.

The blonde turned from the door, now determined to finish the rest of her chores from yesterday. She waved to Frisk, a goat looking monster child and what seemed like an armless lizard monster child. Frisk ran up, and Alexa stopped to kneel down, not minding children. "Hello Frisk, it is nice to see you again. Who are your friends?"

Frisk held the hand of the goat child, announcing that his name is Asriel and that the lizard monster is name Monster Kidd. "It's very nice to meet you!" Kidd was enthusiastic, while Asriel was shy, but he waved none-the-less in greeting.

"And where are you headed today?" Alexa asked, smiling. They were.... cute. If she was inclined to such fancies, Alexa wouldn't mind children of her own. However, because of the history of infertility in her family, it wasn't something that Alexa necessarily worried about.

MK spoke up this time. "We're, uh, going to the park near here! Do you want to come with us?" Laughing, Alexa turned down the invitation, but promised that she would go with them when she didn't have important work to do.

"There you are, ya little punks!!" Alexa looked up at the familiar voice, seeing Undyne stomping towards the four of them. "Don't go runnin' off like that! The Queen would be disappointed in all of us!" Glad that Undyne was watching over the children and amused at the scolding, Alexa wished Undyne a good day and went about her own, having to do a few more extra things today before officially confronting Mrs. Jackson.

Alexa pulled out a familiar looking set of documents, making sure that everything is in order before she meets the Skelebros. She had it on good authority that they were wonderful monsters, though one was loud and the other punny. The blonde thought she would be able to enjoy talking to these two.

A tall skeleton opened the door, his skull in a permanent grin. If Alexa didn't know any better, she would have thought that there was a boyish aura about the skeleton. It didn't help that he wasn't really wearing pants, but Alexa ignored it. Monsters did what monsters do - if they couldn't wear pants, they weren't going to wear pants. He had to lean down to look at her, and Alexa then felt sorry because she didn't realize before hand that most of these monsters were going to be larger than normal humans, but she supposed it could be an easy fix. 

She made a mental note to look and research that later.

"Hello, am I speaking to one of the Skeleton brothers?"

"WHY YES YOU ARE HUMAN!!" Alexa jumped a little at the skeleton's loud voice. It wasn't necessarily loud, actually - it was just forceful and gave the impression that it was loud. "WHO ARE YOU?"

"Uh, my name is Alexa Barlin, I'm the owner of the Winter Apartment. Do you have a minute?"

"OF COURSE HUMAN ALEXA! I AM PAPYRUS, PLEASE COME IN." The tall skeleton - Papyrus - stepped out of the way, yelling for his 'lazy brother' to come out and greet the guest.

"yo" Alexa turned to see a skeleton in blue shorts and matching jacket in pink loafers. He seemed to be... rounder, than Papyrus, but Alexa felt a shiver down her spine just a bit. "oh, you're Alexa"

"Yes! I remember you, Sans." Alexa smiled, remembering the man. "Again, I do apologize for Mrs. Jackson. I usually try not to bother the other guests when taking care of a problem."

Sans waved a hand at the woman, his ever present grin slightly sardonic. "it's no problem"

"SANS, YOU BETTER NOT BE BOTHERING ALEXA HUMAN!!!"

Sans smirked. "no bones about it bro"

"SANS!!!! NO. PUNS!!!!"

Alexa snorted. This was an interesting little apartment.

"Well, while I have your attention, I need to go over the rules and some other official documents, if you would please?"

"sure, just don't mind the bottles everywhere"

"SANS, YOU NEED TO CLEAN UP AFTER YOURSELF MORE!!!"

Alexa decided she liked these tenants a lot.

* * *

"Mrs. Jackson, how lovely to see you." It was the dead of night, everyone already asleep. Children put to rest for the school day tomorrow, and adults in the midst of their own dreams.

All except for two.

The red head turned around quickly, being scared initially but automatically putting on a mask of bravery. She could make out Alexa standing in the shadows, but something was... off. Something that had Mrs. Jackson's heart pumping furiously.

"I've been waiting for you to come back so we can talk."

Jackson sneered. She crumbled the eviction notice in her hand. "Yeah, so you can kick me out."

There was a pause from Alexa. "Yes, I suppose, but there are some other things that need to be addressed." Out of the shadows dropped a bat, and suddenly there was a purple flame that climbed up the weapon. Jackson stepped back, her fear palpable as the glow in Alexa's eyes were a demon red. "Now why don't we step outside for a bit, hm?"

Jackson's heart hurt even more, the withered little lost blue-green it was. It pulled out of her chest as the BATTLE had started. The first thing that Jackson had to do was peruse Alexa's stats. It wasn't the first time she battled and she doubted it would be the last time either.

She paled at the numbers.

Alexa was framed by the purple flames as she tapped her bat rhythmically against her thigh. "Shall we START?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this has taken forever.... Um, if you haven't noticed, I do have specific writing styles for each of the monster, more specifically Sans and Papyrus. Papyrus = all caps and Sans will be lazy writing, ergo no periods or capitals unless names are used or he becomes more 'serious'. Enjoy :D

**Author's Note:**

> So, uh.... Hope you guys like :D I have like a great idea for this bloody thing, and it's probably going to earn me some flames, but it's totally worth it :D Tell me what you think, please~!


End file.
